


So Long You Pretty Thing.

by rubeinlove



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: Vincent恨自己又被輕易看穿。他不想殺McCauley，但如果他必須死，那得是他下的手。或許那傢伙也是這麼想的。是的話就他媽對極了。
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	So Long You Pretty Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自Spiritualized，僅借用歌名。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7xGA2EZ1Z8

親手槍殺了Neil McCauley之後，Vincent覺得有一部份的自己也死去了。

洛城最惡名昭彰的警察很少後悔什麼事情，但他不只一次回想起他和McCauley首度見面那天。如果說在幾杯咖啡下肚後向對方吐露自己的惡夢還不是最糟糕的，那讓他尾隨自己到地下停車場肯定也是。Vincent不知道McCauley是不是以為他沒發現，但事實是如果Vincent有意阻止，McCauley連他的座車都不可能接近。

他還記得男人靠向他，急促的氣息打在他後腦勺上，有那麼一瞬間他幾乎以為自己就要死在這裡。但McCauley粗暴的抓住他的肩膀將他轉身，不假思索的吻上他。這個狂暴的親吻更像是囓咬，McCauley的舌頭進犯他的口腔，他的嘴唇被咬破了，血腥味在兩人嘴裡溢散開來。Vincent別開臉想喘口氣，男人硬是架著他把他推擠靠牆，雙手移到他胯間隔著西裝褲大力揉捏。

那時候⋯⋯Vincent唇舌仍然與McCauley的交纏，並發現自己硬了，奇怪的是他並不特別感到抗拒。他在樓上短短不到十分鐘的談話中意識到兩人的關係帶有一種異常的親密，彷彿認識了很久很久；餐桌之上，有股衝動在他們目光之間暗湧，無聲而壓抑，卻又巨大的像是充滿了整個空間。

所以在陰暗潮濕的停車場裡與這個男人的肌膚緊緊貼合，大概也是某種必然。McCauley把Vincent的長褲拉鍊扯開，手鑽了進去粗魯套弄，厚繭磨過頂端使他整個人身子一緊。男人又吻他，另一隻手解開自己的褲子，釋放早已挺立的分身。粗糙的鬍荏擦得Vincent有些痛，McCauley像是讀到他心思一般稍微撤退，然後湊向他的耳邊低語：「我等太久了，Lieutenant Hanna。」

Vincent把McCauley拽著壓進車內，膝蓋頂在他雙腿之間，由上而下注視著他。「大名鼎鼎的Neil McCauley來找操，嗯？」

其實一直到後來，Vincent還是對那一刻的篤定感到有點意外，儘管隨著時日過去他越來越不願去回想。那一刻，他與McCauley之間沒有懷疑、沒有挑釁，連緊繃的敵對氣勢都收斂下來，陷落在彼此的眼眸裡。他那樣說只是因為不知道還有什麼別的方式可以去說。他在狹小的空間裡勉強往後縮，吐了口口水到男人的股間，隨後擠入一根手指奮力擴張。

這一切都感覺相當不真實。Vincent Hanna和他從警生涯以來最難纏的敵人一起塞在汽車後座，McCauley在他身下喘息，而他甚至不知道這些類似潤滑的事情有沒有做對。他又塞入一指，深入直到婚戒抵在男人的開口處，緩慢進出。有個陌生男子走近要取停在隔壁的車，邊別開視線邊咒罵了一句死玻璃。Vincent確認自己沒被認出之後也無心管他。

他當然不是基佬——但其實這也不是很重要。他迫切需要感受這個男人，只想把自己的老二捅進他身體裡。「可以嗎？」他開口，McCauley表情滿是痛楚仍微微頷首，但他的後穴完全沒有能耐吞入如此巨大的物體，Vincent的頂端被死命擠壓到有些疼。他深知兩人都等不下去，低吼一聲更加用力進入，一點一點往前開拓。

當Vincent頂到最深處，McCauley發出難受的悶哼。他們湊近，接吻，男人儘管痛得滿頭大汗，卻還是緩慢擺動腰部奮力接納他的性器，手指緊掐著Vincent下背，指甲全刺進他的肌肉裡。瞬間某種稱不上是性快感的情緒衝上Vincent腦門，也許是人生第一次，他終於覺得自己被接住了。

他兇猛進出，不帶任何溫柔的碾過McCauley緊澀的腸道，操他操得像沒有明天。腸液伴隨血絲被他的陰莖帶出，再被無情的堵回體內，兩人的喘息錯落，嘴唇瘋狂的在彼此臉上移動。與其說是性慾，可能更像兩個孤獨的靈魂急切啃噬彼此，奉獻的同時也在掠奪。

McCauley因疼痛而半軟的性器在兩人胸腹之間隨著抽插節奏一晃一晃，前端吐出透明液體，Vincent將他的手拍掉好幾次不許他自瀆，然後伸手覆上他並粗暴的套弄，想掌握對方大過給予歡愉。但奇異的滿足爬過兩人身體，在他們結合的地方熊熊燃燒，灼熱感同樣堆積在Vincent胸口，讓他既呼吸困難卻又通體舒暢。

McCauley伸出手撩起他額前的髮絲，輕撫平常掩藏的很好的一道小傷疤。Vincent想著他怎麼知道，想著自己從不承認身上有任何傷，想著為什麼他在被狠狠索求的當下還保有溫柔。Vincent的汗滴全落在他胸口，他彎腰咬上他的側頸留下一個個齒痕，用全然狂暴的方式品嘗這個男人。McCauley終於張嘴呻吟，身體隨著痛楚和興奮顫動著，容納他的地方竟然收得更緊。

高潮來得又猛又急。Vincent腦中閃過危險的空白——如果McCauley要殺他，現在就是絕佳時刻——然後伴隨長長一聲低吼，他毫無保留全射進他體內，整個人不住痙攣。沒過多久，McCauley也釋放在他手裡，氣喘吁吁望向他，臉上出現了一種非常接近‧‧‧惋惜的神情。

Vincent不去揣測。他開始清理自己，冷笑了一聲：「我們可真夠狼狽，不是嗎？」這也是事實陳述，他們兩人之間黏膩不堪，頭髮和衣服一樣散亂。他稍後還要回警局，而McCauley，不管他要去哪裡，其實也與他無關。

他坐回駕駛座，McCauley靠在車門邊抽菸。

「我之前都是上面那個。有愛的、有不愛的，」McCauley長長呼出一口菸，「但像你這樣的是唯一一個。」  
Vincent沒看他。「我也是，睡過我愛的、不愛的⋯⋯」他做出那個習慣性的擺頭動作，補充：「但都是女人。」

McCauley大笑出聲，把菸丟到地上踩熄，問「那麼就是這樣了？」  
Vincent點點頭，答腔：「希望我不是那個最後需要撂倒你的人。」McCauley又笑，「不，你希望是的。」然後頭也不回的走了。

Vincent恨自己又被輕易看穿。他不想殺McCauley，但如果他必須死，那得是他下的手。或許那傢伙也是這麼想的。是的話就他媽對極了。

當他們再一次面對面，就是這樣——四槍，他用四槍了結了Neil McCauley的生命。McCauley癱坐在那堆鐵製設備上，像個垂死的王。

「跟你說過我永遠不會回監獄去的。」  
「是啊。」  
他伸出手，他握緊，感受男人的生命在他掌心逝去。

Vincent回到他的生活。持續在警局加班加到飽，假裝他的第三段婚姻還有救，以及把他靈魂裡那個小小的、可憐的、渴望被理解的部分永遠埋葬。


End file.
